


Your Best Mistake

by My_Lady



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, M/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Lady/pseuds/My_Lady
Summary: Ren and Masato thought they had the perfect beginning to their happily ever after. The perfect apartment, the perfect careers, the perfect relationship, the perfect everything... that is until a surprise box turns up in the middle of the night.





	Your Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this story was inspired by UtaPriSonicFan147's work "Starish/Baby Female Reader - Babysitting"... it was just so undeniably cute! I haven't written well... anything, in a super long time, so hang in there while I find my groove. Feel free to leave comments! Kudos are appreciated!

The last of the evenings rays were starting to fade from between the drawn curtains, the golden lining around the linen clouds finally disappearing. Within the warmth of their bed, the exhausted couple settled for the night, a long tan leg hooked possesively over a pair of porcelain limbs, blue and gold tresses mixed in a mural on the shared pillow. Against his neck, Hijirikawa Masato could feel the steadying breaths of his boyfriend, Jinguji Ren, as he allowed the tiredness of the day to weigh down his eyelids, orange rooted lashes resting against those perfectly high cheekbones.

 

It had been a lengthy day for both idols, including but not limited too Ren's beachwear photoshoot, Masato's appearance at the opening of a new teahouse and their very first interview together as an exclusive couple. They had made the mutual agreement to keep their romantic relationship a secret for the first three months, since they had still resided in the Shining Saotome apartments, the 'no love' rule continuing to apply. Eventually, Jinguji had cracked, after an especially close call regarding Kurosaki's unexpected early return from a rock concert weekend.

 

In secret, he managed to find the perfect apartment, less than twenty minutes from the studios, with a view of the park across the street. He'd 'proposed' to his lover over dinner, with a bouquet of the finest roses and a binder, complete with lease, pictures and the key. The blunette had accepted almost instantly, the fingers of his right hand adorably hiding the subtle curve of his lips as he'd nodded, a single crystal drop of sheer joy marking the redheads shirt as they embraced.

 

That had been six months ago. Since then they had come out to the world, and despite their fears, had been wholeheartedly accepted by their friends, management teams and fans. Only their families continued to regard their relationship as a fling, nothing more than two young people whisk away and confused by life in the worlds spotlight. But slowly, as though creating the finest carving of marble every seen, the pair worked together to change that.

 

Now here they were, the soft rise and fall of Masato's chest beneath Ren's sun-kissed arm, the content hum of said redhead against Masato's ear. The pair had proven much more compatible than even they had expected, silly little things emerging each day. The way the third Jinguji son would struggle to apply eyeliner to his left eye. Too thick a line. Smudging the inner corner at the last moment. And how the Hijirikawa heir was exceptionally talented at making up for his boyfriend's lack of accuracy, delicately and with the warmest of expressions, drawn on the perfect line.

 

**"Ren..."** the drowsy mutter of his name pulled the redhead from his thoughts, his long exhale causing the hair at the back of Masato's head to flutter.

**"Masa..."** he purred, his already deep voice barely more than a rumble, causing heat to instantly flood the blunettes cheeks. No matter how long he'd known the infamous ex-playboy, he never grew tired of hearing the heavenly drawl.

**"Good night."** Masato softly whispered back, before allowing his own eyes to close, releasing a content sigh as he felt the strong arms around him tighten.

 

The blunette was just too cute, normally so stoic and mature that many would never expect the warm tone, the caring words, to slip out at the most unexpected moments. But those moments had soon become Ren's favorites, the corners of his mouth sleepily curling upwards as he nuzzled into Masato's neck with a faint. **"Night."** Soon both men were asleep, the redhead never releasing his hold on the other. _Masato was perfectly fine with that._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Something awoke Jinguji from his slumber. The first sound barely coaxing his mind from blissful nothingness, only the second had him raising his head. His brows drew together as he squinted at the neon numbers of their digital clock, that sat on Masato's nightstand. 3:17am. **"What the fuck?"** he cursed under his breath as the doorbell receiver released another musical _ding dong._ Slowly, he pulled his limbs from around his still sleeping boyfriend, easing to his side of the bed, even as the blunette shifted and grumbled a complaint in his sleep.

 

After finding his slippers with his toes in the dark, Ren rose from their bed and padded to the bedroom door, muttering about the cold floor and the time of night as he slipped out into the dimly lit hallway. Masato insisted on leaving a small lamp on during the night, in the off chance Ren needed to... relieve himself. Couldn't have Ren bumping into something, resulting in a bruise, perhaps worse depending of his state. Combing his hair back from his face, his golden locks cascading down over his upper back, the rather irritated idol unlocked the door, pulling it open with a sharp. **"This better be imp-!"**

 

Few things ever silenced the renown Casanova. But there he stood, at 3 something in the morning, in the doorway of the apartment, his boyfriend still sound asleep in their bed... and he couldn't muster a single word. Could only stare down at the box left abandoned on the 'welcome' mat. Within said box; a dirty, used old cube of cardboard with an unknown brand of some sort fading on the side... lay a baby.

 

The infant, barely old enough to control it's own head, now peered up at the orange-haired man with equally blue eyes. No, it's were slightly darker, like the ocean. But the hair atop it's head was identically orange. Although a little wispy, the ends around the hairline clumping together. Clearly, the child was in need of a thorough bathing. Upon the messy nest of faded blankets that covered the baby, lay a folded card, the name 'JINGUJI REN' scrawled on it's wrinkled surface.

 

**"Hello?"** Ren called foolishly down the hallway, glancing both left and right, as though the culprit would simply hang around. His once drowsy mind was now crystal clear, albeit a little... _no, a lot, shocked._ With a nervous scratch to the nape of his neck, which was already damp with anxious sweat, Jinguji crouched beside the box. Even from this reasonable distance, he could smell the infant, the odor of sour milk and dirty diaper. His nose instantly scrunching in defense, but his heart bled.

 

A few moments passed, both redheads staring back at the other, equally bewildered. Only when the child began to fidget, making soft sounds of discomfort, did Jinguji reach into the box. His experience with children, especially of those this young, was strictly limited. But he knew enough to pick up the restless child, supporting the back of it's head in the palm of his hand, cradling it against his mid-torso as he plucked the note from it's chest. Shaking the folds out of the paper, he squinted at the scribbled message written on it, a deep crease slowly forming between his brows.

 

Masato awoke alone in the dark, the strong warmth that had surrounded him before was now absent, the sheets behind him cold. Like Ren had done, he lifted his head to glance at the clock. 3:31am. He hesitated to move, instead waited to hear the fridge door, or the flush of the toilet, but when nothing happened, he sat up. Slipping his feet into the warmth of his slippers, which had been placed neatly beside the bed, he ventured out into the hallway.

 

The apartment outside was cooler than the bedroom, goosebumps breaking out on his porcelain skin, despite his cotton pajamas. He instantly noted the open 'front door' of his shared apartment, within which he could seen the tanned plains of Jinguji's back, the muscles defined with tension. Masato had a naturally soft way of walking, so he was able to make it halfway down the small hallway without his boyfriend noticing. **"Ren?"**

 

His name, unexpectedly spoken from the dimly lit apartment behind him, startled Jinguji out of his thoughts. His cheeks instantly flooded red with panic as he glanced over his shoulder at Masato, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. _Since when had his throat been so dry? Why could he not find the words to say in his jumbled mess of a brain?_ All he could manage was a guilty **"Masa"** , the corners of his eyes stinging with the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks, as he turned his body to face his boyfriend, the cooing infant clutched awkwardly to his chest.

 

The blunette didn't know what he'd been expecting, having found the redhead stood in the doorway of the apartment at the early hours of the morning. But this certainly wasn't it. First thing that caught his eye was Jinguji's face, his usually perfect complexion stained with a deep crimson, one he'd only experienced on very few occasions. _What could have caused such a reaction? Very good news? Very bad news?_ He wasn't given a chance to asked before Ren turned around, an unfolded piece of paper in one hand, in his other arm... a- a baby?!

 

**"Jinguji?"** his dark brows furrowed as he slowly stepped closer, as though the babbling creature in his boyfriend's arms may lunge out at any moment. The redheads expression looked pained, all Masato wanted to do was take the struggling man into his arms, chase whatever had caused it away. His frown only grew deeper, more confused, when Ren offered out the note he'd been clutching. Taking it from him, flipping a switch on the nearby wall to flood the hallway with light, Masato began to read.

 

Ren's mind couldn't fully grasp what the note had said, could only form random sentences from the mass of hand written jumble. His body felt weak, his muscles longing to release, to allow him to crumple to the floor. The only thing keep him standing was the still wriggling infant in his arms... and the growing look of devastation on his boyfriends face. _This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when he'd... no, they had finally tasted happiness. Free, unhidden, uncontrolled happiness._ The redhead didn't get a chance to think on the letters words for a moment more, for he then found his eyes meeting Masato's. The stoic mans cheeks were already streaked with a tear from each eye, the weakest form of his voice slipping from between his trembling lips...

 

**"Ren... what did you do?"**


End file.
